legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Wedding Downfall Chapter 2
Sackboy jogs on High School track. He met Bad Rap and Swarm who told him about Terra's wedding. The Miracle Elite were preparing for a wedding at Death Weapon Meister Academy (with Lord Death as a Priest). As Terra and Zick prepare for their marriage, Lord Death found The Unknown Wedding Guest. The Phoenix Inc. were outside making a first move. Script Little Apple: Ya know, Marshmallow, We're going to a wedding for Terra and Zick. Marshmallow: YAY!!!! I'm so happy for them! (Meanwhile at High school. Sackboy was jogging on the track. He bump on something. Bad Rap and Swarm stood in front.) Sackboy: Hi there. May I help you? Bad Rap: Terra is now to be wed today. Sackboy: whoa... who's the lucky old man? Bad Rap: He's not old. He's a Tamer from Monster Allergy Universe. (At Death City.) Max: A ceremony for them. Sam: It sure was. But, the terrific thing is it's ceremony for... Max: Terra Markov and Ezekiel Zick! (Crazy Frog is holding a snow globe version of Death City. A smaller Crazy Frog flies by him.) Crazy Frog: There's a party here in Agrabah, there's excitement in the air. People pouring in from near and far (Crazy Frog flies by a camel, and hugs the driver and the camel) 'Cause Jasmine and Aladdin are gonna have a weddin'. (Crazy Frog flies in front of a man riding an elephant. He sits down in front of the elephant, and turns into a manicurist. He starts doing a manicure on the elephant.) There's a party here in Agrabah, everybody will be there (Crazy Frog grabs the driver and another man. He changes their hair to giant Afros.) So if you're a pauper or a shah, do something with your hair. You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty (Crazy Frog unravels a man's turban) A turban that's unraveling just won't do (As earrings on a Yuffie's ear) No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy (Crazy Frog turns Yuffie into a fat woman with huge glasses. Yuffie screams and runs away) You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through. There's a party here in Agrabah, so I'm goin' to paint the town (Crazy Frog, as a painter, waves his paintbrush at Index, Squid Girl, and Marisa. Their clothes change into harem-style outfits) If you want to see what colors are, follow me around. (Genie, on an easel, flies through Death City. Newspapers appear in the hands of Miracl Elite.) The Gang: Zick's gettin' married and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Crazy Frog: My buddy's getting married and you're gonna see Just how much I can do! (As an explorer) You've heard of your safari bar mitzvahs (As a giant, tiki-style pig) You've all been to a luau sweet sixteen But none of them compare to what this (Crazy Frog opens a lid. A roasting pig with an apple in his mouth appears. The pig pulls the apple out of his mouth.) The food with be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting. There's a party here in Agrabah and it's got us all aglow Strong Bad: If a street rat could have come so far, maybe I can do it Orange: Sure, there's nothing to it! (Setting: A balcony in Death Weapon Meister Acadamy. A Tomo Takino sings.) Tomo Takino: There's a party here in Agrabah, but we're not sure that we'll go For although the bride is la de dah, the groom is awfully low (Gex pushes Tomo Takino out of the way. Xigbar appears in front of the palace. Max walks behind him, wearing a Jafar mask.) Xigbar: And now we take you down to the palace, where everyone has celebrated all night long (Max walks in front of the camera, and takes off the Jafar mask.) Max: Without Jafar and all his malice, everybody's happy Xigbar: What could possibly go wrong? (At Death Weapon Meister Academy; Courtyard) (The Members of Phoenix Inc. in the baskets pop out and burst into song.) Villains: There's a party here in Agrabah, and we're gonna rob 'em blind (Cassim pushes up to one of the baskets.) Hal 9000: While they're all munching caviar, create a small disturbance; I'll sneak up from behind. (At Death Weapon Meister Academy; Wedding Pavilion; Gift Table) (Cait Sith is sitting on top of the gift table. The Gang walk by the table, putting down treasures. Cait Sith pours a goblet full of coins over his head.) Cait Sith: There's a party here in Agrabah, and the loot is pouring in. I like this wedding stuff so far. Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! (At Death Weapon Meister Academy; The Wedding Pavilion) Sam: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers (Crazy Frog dumps a cart full of flowers over himself and Sam) And valets who will carefully park for you (In the courtyard, an elephant parks among a group of camels) The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours Girls you look just lovely and so grown up too (Genie pinches the cheeks of Index and Squid Girl. Genie appears back in the pavilion) Crazy Frog: There's a party in Agrabah, yes a filling of the room But there's something missing, yes, aha! Lord Death: Where is the groom? Kohaku: We need to find Zick. (At Zick's Room.) Ezekiel Zick: There's a party here in Agrabah, and the party's all for me. Just look you guys at where we are, and how are dreams have come to be. (at Death Weapon Meister Academy; Dressing Room. Terra is in front of a mirror, wearing a traditional wedding dress with golden trim and a veil. Romeo and Robby stood besides her.) Terra: There's a party here in Agrabah, and I can't believe it's true. After all this waiting, here we are. We'll finally get to say 'I do' Ezekiel Zick: I never ever had a real family Terra: I never ever had a real true friend (Both of their faces appear in the air) Both: Someone who could just understand me... (Ezekiel Zick makes a motion to kiss Terra's image) Grinch: Hey, come on Zick, this mush has got to end! (Genie changes the outside of the hovel to a shop environment. Iago has a party hat on his head and a party favor in his mouth. He blows on the party favor.) Cat in the Hat: There's a party here in Agrabah (Cat in the Hat holds out a clock) And it's starting right away. (Cat in the Hat changes into a tailor, and changes Zick into his tuxedo) Let's get you dressed 'cause you're the star (Cat in the Hat grabs Zick for a photograph) Hey, come on, it's your wedding day! (Zick walks over the edge of the building. Grinch and Cat in the Hat follow, also arm in arm. They land on Carpet. The group flies away from the hovel and to the palace. They fly over a city) Chorus: Zick's gettin' married and it's gonna be the wedding of the century. Amazing how Aladdin could have come so far! Crazy Frog: They're finally gettin' married! Lord Death: They're finally getting married! Villains: They're finally gettin' married! Cait Sith: Look at all these presents! Terra: We're finally getting married! Grinch: They're finally getting married! Ezekiel Zick: I'm finally gettin' married! (Zick and Carpet fly into Death Weapon Meister Academy.) Chorus: They're finally gettin' married at the party in Agrabah! (Zick lands in the wedding pavilion. Crazy Frog is guiding a ribbon down a pillar. Max is dancing) They're getting married and it's gonna be such a sight to see. Come on, go with me (The Gang are dancing. Lord Death shakes Zick's hand.) To the party in Agrabah! (Confetti falls everywhere.) Lord Death: Now before we begin, the guest wants to meet you. Ezekiel Zick: What guest? we don't allow guests for the wedding. Lord Death: What I mean is someone mysterious. (outside of Death Weapon Meister Academy.) Dr. Pyscobos: So, that's where they are. The Great Intelligence: Indeed... However, what's you plan? Morpheus D. Duvall: My plan, we make a Chaotic Stampede of Horses then, we'll catch Terra. Garnac, Raptor signal Gizmo at once! Imperiex arrest the good guys! Jadus, bring Terra to me! Hojo, hypnotize Lord Death! Yami, Anti-Monitor, destroy the death city! Hal 9000: Me, Morpheus, and others will slay Zick and destroy the wedding, understand? Garnac: Yes, master. Gizmo: Count me in! Mr. House: Got it! Ma'alefa'ak: I got one question: How do we do it quietly? Mack Salmon: I won't forget how they did to me! Mr. Mind: We'll be gone! Morpheus D. Duvall: Simple. The wedding will die into our hands one by one. (Villains laugh) To be continued. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:The Wedding Downfall